


Friend's with benefits.

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Parties, Rutland waters, School, pub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gang are all at school, teenage sweethearts Chop and Izzy are together, Chloe and Archie are single. Rae is bestfriends with Izzy and Chloe, Izzy introduces them to Chop, Archie and Finn who are also bestfriends, parties, chippy, rutlands, school and the pub anything could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend's with benefits (1/?) The party.

School was shit.

Her life felt like shit.

The stupid illness she had was shit (more mentalness than illness as Rae thought).

The lads in Stamford where a bunch of twats, especially big G and his little morons.

The love of her life (Finn Nelson) walked around school day after day not paying her a second of attention, the way she like it.

School had started again, it was shitter than last term, as least she had her two best friends to get through that hell hole of a school.

It was Monday morning again, the first day back the day everyone either likes or simply hates, definitely hate in Rae’s eyes 

"Rae come on you’ll miss the bus!” Linda shouted up the stairs.

Rae groaned at the thought of school that morning, “alright I’m coming!” she stomped down the stairs straight out the door ignoring everyone, she was not in the mood today.

The bus stop was deserted not a person in sight, she groaned again and started the 30 minute walk to school.

9:34 the clock read, and here she was now the new owner of a weeks worth of detentions.

“Fucksake” she mumbled under her breath taking the detention slip and plodding off to her first lesson thankfully Chloe and Izzy where with her most of the day, simple day to get through.

Dinner past in a blur he walked around like he owned the place, brown eyes and a head full of brownish hair, slight baby face thing going on.

Then he winked at her.

OMG! What the hell does that mean?!.

She was pulled out of her Finn daze.

“Rae!” both Chloe and Izzy shouted in unison across the courtyard.

She reached the table slumping down next to Izzy.

“Think she’s had a Finn daze again” Izzy said to Chloe, she nodded cooking up a plan in her head.

“Well it doesn’t matter does it he would never go for a girl like me and he winked at me just then what the hell does that mean” Rae moaned, taking a sip of her cola.

“OI FINN!” Chloe shouted form there table effectively getting his attention, making his way over to them he had two other boys with him.

“What’s up Chlo?” Chop asked pecking Izzy on the cheek, Finn and Archie either side of him, moving to sit down Finn next to Rae, Archie next to Chloe..

“Party at mine Friday 7ish” she turned to face Chop, knowing full well he would be there; he’s essentially a party animal.

“nice one lass!” Chop exclaimed, grabbing Chloe into a bear hug.

Rae was sure as hell she was having a mini heart attack in that moment, he was there sat right next to her staring off to what ever was more interesting than them.

“Rae, you coming to mine later?” Chloe asked as the boys went to the sports field.

“can’t got detention all bloody week just coz I was thirty-bloody-four minutes late, fucking hate Mrs Patterson the old bag”, they all giggled at Rae fuming while packing up there things and heading back to the building.

Detention was shit just the some others she had never given the time of day to.

Pulling a book out from her bag she began to read ignoring everyone in sight.

The open and slammed again.

Peeking up from her book, there was Finn Nelson, strolling towards her.

“you forgot this earlier” he handed her diary over, sitting on the table next to her swinging his legs back and forth, “saw it on the floor near you lots table”.

“thanks” she said in a small voice, tucking her diary away in her bag.

Wait the fuck up!..

“how did you know its mine?”.the slight possibility of him reading this would nearly kill her, she gushed in her diary about him on nearly every page.

“Chloe said it was yours and that you got detention”. Throwing his hands in the air for absolutely no reason.

“Alright” she turned back to her book effectively ignoring everyone again, ever he couldn’t drag her away from a good book.

“so..what you here for?” Finn asked.

“I was late this morning” she answered not looking away from her book.

He reached over grabbing her book and slipping it into his jacket pocket.

“hey! That mine” she slumped back in her chair staring daggers at him.

“well you can have it back when you come on a date wi me”.

Is he serious?..

“why would I want to go on a date with you?” questioning his words not actually believing the fittest lad in college just asked her that.

“I know these things” he explained well not much explaining really just saying, “so…say yes Finn”. 

“just give me my book back please” ignoring his demands.

“nope” he replied.

“nope?” she mimicked him, questioning his words.

“here” he gave her a small piece of paper with his number on, “ give us a ring when you change your mind girl, laters” he walked out stopping at the door gave her a little wave and he was gone with her book.

The small piece of paper he gave her was now stuffed in her bag somewhere.

Chloe! That’s who she needed right now.

Grabbing the phone off her bedside table.

“Chlo?”

“hey! Rae what’s up?” Chloe asked concerned, they never had secrets not even when Rae was in hospital, Chloe was waiting with Linda the day she was released, visiting her every other day, supporting her al the way.

“Finn” she replied.

“what about him?”

“he took my book then asked me on a date and gave me his number!” she nearly screeched down the phone.

“omg Rae! Have you rang him?”

“not yet, its just to bloody weird, what if its just some stupid joke?” bad thoughts creeping in.

“ring him then you’ll know, don’t let all the bad stuff make the good stuff into bad thoughts Rae just do it or you’ll never know”.

“okay I’ll do it know, bye Chlo!”.

“byeee”.

Tapping the numbers into the phone, she waiting for him to answer.

“hello”

“I want my book back” confident Rae was back.

He laughed.

“well there’s terms and conditions for that book, good book though read some of it already”.

“and what are they?” she asked even though she knew them already.

“come on a date with me”.

“okay, when?” she asked she didn’t even want the stupid book back.

“tonight”

“why tonight?”

“you got anything better to do?”.

“no” she answered shyly.

“alright then, I’ll pick you at yours in half hour”.

“okay” she gave him her address, hanging up seconds later. 

Now she was bricking it a date!, with Finn!, in less then 20 minutes, changing quickly into her black skinny jeans and vest top with her leather jacket.

then he knocked, he was early.

"hey" he looked her up and down reaching her face and smiled.

she smiled grabbing her bad and closing the door behind her.

a motorbike stood at the end of her drive.

"no fucking way im getting on that death trap!" Rae said being over dramatic.

Finn swung his leg over the bike handing Rae his spare helmet, fixing his in place.

"no way" she said again slightly scared, putting the helmet on.

"just get on Rae". holding his hand out to help her on, she got on ten minutes later clinging on to Finn for her life.

He set off slowly, heading to there destination.

He pulled up outside his house.

"here" he offered her his hand steadying her as she got off his bike. 

Unlocking his front door he led Rae upstairs to his room promising to be back with beer soon.

She stood looking through his record collection, picking one then slipping it out of the sleeve placing it carefully on the record player dropping the needle, the room slowly filled with a smooth flow of music.

"good choice" she jumped hearing Finn’s voice totally lost in the music.

handing over a beer she took a little sip.

They talked mostly about music and there hobbies and other rubbish.

"shit I need go, I’m late for something" Rae said, (well therapy but she couldn’t tell Finn that!) while shrugging on her jacket and bag.

"oh right do you want a lift?" Finn sounded disappointed as Rae was about to open his door he step in front, placing both his hands on either side of her head, looking into her eyes he looked at her lips then back asking for her permission.

Well Rae was in total shock the fittest boy she had ever seen was about to kiss her, she closed the gap, slowly opening her mouth allowing him in, tasting each other, his hands slowly slipped down to her waist pulling her closer, she pulled out breathless.

"I should go" she tried to step out of his embrace, he held her to him lift his hand tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she smiled shyly at him, he kissed her once more before leading her down stairs.

It had been four days since that kiss, she had done her best to avoid him at school, she even plucked up the courage to skip maths because Finn was in that lesson to, no trips to the pub or anywhere involving gang activities because they had some how merged into one group now, all six of them.

"Rae!" Chloe was running towards her Izzy following slowly behind.

"Rae, where have you been?, no ones seen you in three days" she hugged Rae.

"just around" Rae answered with caution, Chloe could read her like a book and could easily get secrets out of her.

"really Rae how many years have i known you, your lying to me!" Chloe grabbed Rae’s hand and dragged her into the girls toilets without Izzy.

"tell me" Chloe demanded.

"Finn kissed me twice" Rae was met with a high screech from Chloe.

"oh my god Rae what else?" 

"nothing i’ve been avoiding him"

"why?!"

"because when he finds out the truth he will leave anyway so there’s no point getting his hopes up now".

”Rae that will not happen please just give him a chance yeah?, tell him remember when you stood up at your mam’s wedding and told everyone, well the audience will just be Finn this time, just tell him”. Chloe begged.

"I need time, to think".

"you don’t, stop thinking just do it!" Chloe exclaimed, finally getting through to her.

"okay but in my own time". 

Chloe jumped off the counter hugging Rae fearlessly. 

walking out arms loped together bumping straight into the rest of the gang.

"Raemundo! where have you been?, you coming ta pub?" Chop slung his arm over her shoulder hugging her.

"sure Chop" she replied pulling away from him.

She noticed he wasn’t there to begin with, he was to quiet he was walking with Archie at the back, Chop jogging along at the front gasping for a pint, the three girls all arms loped together walking and chatting all the way to the pub door.

suddenly she was pulled back just as she was about to walk through the pub door, straight down the alley behind the pub her back against the wall, Finn stood in front of her.

"why you being a complete knobhead to me?, it’s been nearly fucking four days since i last saw ya, what have i done!"

"what I’m not" she squeaked.

"you are you’ve been avoiding me!" he shouted frustrated with her. 

"sorry I needed time to think, I’ve got some really bad stuff and it could make you hate me". Finn placed his on either side of her head against the wall staring into her eyes.

"like what Rae?, just fucking tell me!, it can’t be that bloody bad "

"I..was in hospital, I..umm it was a mental one". she whispered, Finn’s face dropped in that moment realising he shouldn’t have been angry with her, he should of been supportive.

"oh shit Rae". he dropped his hands stepping back from her.

"I fucking knew it! Rae shouted, "I knew i shouldn’t of told you, knew you’d act this way" she pushed her way past him walking straight to the pub door, inside she found the gang at there usual table.

"Rae where have you been?" Chloe asked".

"no where just had a walk that’s all" she smiled at Chloe faking the hole big smile for her best friend.

"okayy, anyway’s my part tomorrow night you all better be there!" Chloe said happily, Izzy was clapping her hands nearly jumping out of her seat. 

Nobody noticed when Finn didn’t join there table or when he drank at the bar until he spotted a lass and joined her instead.

Rae felt a little jealous but he knew her secret and he obviously didn’t want anything to do with her now, she brushed it off, no bothering to talk to him any more, he’d moved on very quickly so would she.

Lights blaring, smoke floating around, body’s scattered everywhere, dancing, chatting, singing all around her, she loved it especially the dress she had bought that morning with the girls, deep red dress, lace at the top and short flowing skirt, leather jacked and her old army boots with a light dusting of make up.

She felt amazing in that moment, like anything could happen. 

The night past in a blur, lots of drinking she may have had a snog with Archie and some others but she didn’t care if they hated the kiss or not she moved on to the next lad, it wasn’t the usual Rae tonight, the real Rae would be quiet not going near a single boy in this room, but tonight it changed, not caring at all.

"Hey don’t i know you?" Kendo asked and started dancing with Rae.

"yeah that rave, your Kendo" she danced closer to him.

"you never did give me that kiss" spinning Rae round to face him.

She kissed him not really caring who he was, all she new was he was a drug dealer from somewhere and a friend of Chop’s.

"you wanna come back to mine?" Kendo asked, she nodded, grasping her leading he led her out.

She woke that morning not really knowing where she was, sitting up noticing she was alone she found her clothes slipping them back on, walking down the stairs she heard a TV and wondered into the lounge.

"hey babe!" Kendo beamed at her.

"hey" she said sitting down next to him, he slung his arm around her.

So now she’d gone and done it dating a drug dealer now he seemed nice enough.

Dating Kendo was nice no one spoke to her or said bad things, he practically battered anyone who attempted to speak bad of her, her mum even liked him.

She spiralled downwards a little, taking a few drugs with Kendo and his friends, she was safe she didn’t care, Kendo was the best thing for her now.

"Rae come on we gotta go Rutland’s" he shaked her awake she dozed off from what ever she had taken earlier, slipping on her converses and tying her hair up she followed him out the door.

The car drive there was chilly even though it was warm outside the heater had broken again.

"Right come on" Kendo opened her door waiting for her to get out, slamming it shut as soon as she stepped out, he pushed her against the car kissing her roughly, his lips dropping to her neck leaving very painful purple marks, she liked it like that, they didn’t do sweet, they broke apart he flung his arm around her waist keeping her in his side.

"what we doing here?" Rae asked looking around.

"just meeting someone babe" she knew what ‘meeting someone’ meant, Rutland’s was the only place they ever came to sell his drugs.

"Isn’t that Chopper and his gang?" Kendo asked not waiting for an answer he walked them over.

"How’s you lad?" 

"I’m alright Kendo" Chop replayed looking Rae up and down obviously worried about her.

"wanna buy any?" he asked whilst sitting down, pulling Rae down as well. 

"Na I’m alright mate".

"Rae can i talk to you a second" Chloe asked and stood up pulling Archie with her.

"sure" she replied, Kendo grabbed her arm pulling her down to kiss him before releasing her.

"what’s up guys?" she asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Rae what happened to your neck?" Archie asked concerned tilting his head slightly noticing a little blood coming from the fresh hickey.

"nothing it’s fine" she wiped her neck with her sleeve to shut Archie up.

"where have you been we haven’t seen you for weeks Rae" Chloe was nearly in tears from missing Rae so much.

"at Kendo’s house, I’m fine don’t worry about me Chlo" she hugged Chloe and Archie before returning to the others.

Rae light a cig walking back to Kendo.

"Rae! since when did you start smoking?" Chloe questioned.

"well it’s meant to keep you thin, clearly doesn’t work properly" she motioned to her body.

Kendo came marching towards her, she handed him the cig, he greeted her like he always did latching onto her neck making his claim, she constantly walked around with a neck full of hickey’s these days.

In bed that night she wondered how to tell her mum she was leaving school because it wasn’t doing anything for her now, her life was good, she didn’t need college.

she started tossing and turning.

"Rae give up will ya!" Kendo shoved her slightly waking her up again.

"what?" she opened her eyes to see Kendo looking at her with sleepy eyes, "sorry" she whispered.

Pulling her closer he was soon drifting off back to sleep, she stayed awake the rest of the night, worrying about things to much to drift back to sleep.

After a month or so there relationship fizzled out they slip as very close friends, Kendo still insisted on meeting her everyday, kissing her on the cheek, even wrapping his arm around her waist and sleeping other at each others houses nothing really changed.

she was beyond confused.

"Kendo?" she was laid down on his sofa watching shitty tv.

"hmm?" Kendo replied.

"what are we?"

"friends…"

"yeah but friends don’t have sex and cuddle and sleep in the same bed, I’m just really confused". she spoke over him.

"with benefits" he finished his sentence.

"oh", She wasn’t sure exactly what that meant.

"basically see who you want but nothing serious and we just have each other on the side babe".

After a month of not talking to the gang she decided it was best to go find them, walking to the chippy she didn’t think anyone would be there but they were all there, talking over a bag of chips.

"Hey" she called walking up to the table.

They all looked at each other then turned to her.

"where the hell have you been Rae!" Archie shouted.

followed by Chloe “why aren’t you at school anymore?”.

"just around Arch, I’m sorry Chloe it’s just not worth it anymore".

Chloe stood giving Izzy a look then grabbing Rae’s arm and pulling her to the toilets.

"why are you with Kendo? he’s scum".

"I’m not with him anymore Chloe".

"what’s with all the marks on your neck then?" Chloe leaned against the sink Izzy next to her.

"were just friends now ya know with benefits, it’s nice".

"and you’re okay with that?" Izzy asked.

"yeah" she answered even with that little part of her knew she shouldn’t be doing this, it was fucking her up even more.

"okay we believe you".

Chloe had begun to worry after not seeing Rae so a month she quit college and never met them, she was always with Kendo, it was like the gang didn’t mean anything to her anymore, but she was back now Chloe could help keep her safe now, she had a few conversations with Linda about Rae’s whereabouts but Chloe being the supportive best friend lied for her saying she was with her or Izzy or the boys.

Returning to the table she was pulled into a group hug from Chop and Archie and the girls.

Finn walked in to see them all hugging, Rae was back after dumping everyone, sitting down after retrieving a pint from the bar.

Everyone returned to their seats.

"where the fuck you been?" Finn questioned Rae they hadn’t spoken since their argument, he was falling in love with her, he couldn’t admit it to her not yet.

"just around had stuff going on". she smiled.

"look you wanna come to mine to talk, about us?", he decided he might aswell ask her he wanted a future with her it was all up to Rae.

If she went with him now she would totally be out of her comfort zone, but something inside her needed to know what he had to say even if nothing come out of this.

"okay" she stood walking out the door with Finn both knowing anything could happen.

sorry about the shitty ending hope you liked this..


	2. Friend’s with benefits. (2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang are all at school, teenage sweethearts Chop and Izzy are together, Chloe and Archie are single. Rae is bestfriends with Izzy and Chloe, Izzy introduces them to Chop, Archie and Finn who are also bestfriends, parties, chippy, rutlands, school and the pub anything could happen.
> 
> part two is a lot shorter than the first part, this one has no plot basically it’s straight from my head to page.

She sat staring through the car window, millions of thoughts going through her head, basically just all bad, anything could happen, mentally preparing herself for the worst to come.

The plan she had in her head was that everything would work but the fact of life was she couldn’t handle this, she needed space away from everyone, to get better, time to herself.

Looking over at Finn his beautiful face had a little smile that would be gone as she spoke.

"Take me home please Finn"

"Why?, we need to talk Rae"

"I just need time a few days to myself then we can talk, I promise"

"Okay, fine whatever you want" Finn agreed maybe some time to herself would help, there future was still in her hands just like his heart, he’d wait a life time for her.

The car came to a stand still out side her house, no more words where exchanged, just the promise she had made was all he needed to here right now.

Truth be told a few days did help, a new plan was set out in her head now. Banging came from the front door as she pondered about her plans with Finn.

Kendo burst through her bedroom door, the last person she wanted to see today.

"Where the fuck you been!" Kendo shouted not caring Linda was down stairs.

"Here"

"You were meant to be at mine or are you to fucking mental to understand a simple request" throwing his arms up having a little tantrum.

"No im not going to your place anymore, ever!, were over you know that, completely! theres no turning back this is me standing up to you!, I’m not fucking mental I’m ill but you wouldn’t understand that because your stuck so far up your own arse, you’re a horrible person, you actually made me worse did you know that?!, god! I should’ve listened to the gang they were all right about you!" She was fuming there was not hiding that, he stood stunned at her outburst. "Just fucking leave!!". She screamed.

She cried into her pillow that night, not because she was sad or upset it was because her life was getting back on track for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Rae and Finn became closer than ever, talking about there all time favourites but mostly music, sometimes they spent the day in each others bedrooms just chatting and singing to music and falling asleep together.

She woke up, looking up at Finn his eyes were open watching her.

"stop staring, it freaks me out" she joked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Shut up" after a few seconds he spoke again.

"did you know you mumble stuff in your sleep?"

"what!, fucksake" she blushed hiding her face in his shoulder, "tell me then".

"well first off thanks but i think your a lot fitter than me was really nice of ya though and the other well…you said…that you love me…wich is good actually coz..i..er..kinda love you too Rae".

"wow i should really keep my gob shut" Rae said beyond embarrassed, blushing the same shade of a tomato now.

"no, you really shouldn’t" he said before capturing her lips with his.

"I love you Rae, I’ve fallen in love with you, we can take it slow i don’t wanna ruin this ya know"

"I love you too" she replied snuggling back into his arms.


	3. Friend’s with benefits. (3/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sticking to the name, i came up with an idea of Rae and Finn not really knowing how to begin their relationship, so end up kind of going out and sometimes not, gets all complicated kissing each other and other people, light smut might occur.. 
> 
> decided to follow the plot of the show, house party, rave ect, linda and karim are going to be away for about two weeks…
> 
> Like normal no plot, please send me some prompts and ideas for the future chapters for this fic i’m a little stuck for part four…

Rae mumbled to herself unlocking her front door, once again she had fallen asleep and was now coming home at ten in the morning.

"Rae!, were the bloody hell have you been?!" Linda shouted from upstairs before Rae could escape from the house again, Karim rushed pashed her with two suitcases.

"what the hell is going on mum?" she marched up stairs finding her mum packing another bag.

"Sally’s mum’s gone and reported us, so me and Karin are leaving for a few days maybe a week", rushing passed Linda descended down stairs.

"you can’t just leave" Rae didn’t know how to handle this on one side there was the fact she would be alone but she had friends now she had Finn to help and the other would be she had the whole house to herself without mum and Karim in the way, not really a tough choice. 

"no party’s!, no boys! and if you feel ill go to the hospital Kester knows you’re alone" LInda shouted stepping through the door, "no party’s!" and she was gone.

one hour later…

Right now all the rules were broken, the whole gang was sat chilling in the lounge eating and drinking, with Oasis playing softly, Rae’s choice of music obviously.

"Raemundo?"

"yes Chop?"

"can we have a sexy party?, it’s only four please?".

"what’s a sexy party?"Finn asked.

"everyone brings sleeping bag and no one asks questions in the morning" Chop answered.

"what so a sleepover then?"

"basically yeah but a party first" Chop beemed.

"fine, but everyones gotta clean up tomorrow no sneaking off" she looked directly at Chloe who gave her a little wink.

"Right, me and Arc will go get the booze, Chlo and Iz do the decorations and Raemundo and Finn you two do the tunes!" Chop barking orders to the gang. 

Chop came barreling through the front door with bags full of alcohol, Archie following with more bags and Chloe a few bags of nibbles and decorations, Izzy came in last carrying an inflatable dolphin.

worry about that girl sometimes…

Rae was pasted caring about the glass vase getting broken in the kitchen, instead she walked away grabbing a beer and sitting down next to the CD player picking the next song.

Pulling at the hem of the stupidly short dress the girls had made her wear, making sure no one could see her scare’s and the stupid shoes that were killing her feet.

"RAE!" Chloe shouted over the loud music, "come up stairs!".

"Alright!" she shouted back carefully making her way up stair carefull not to trample on anyone laid on the stairs and the landing, stepping into her room everyone was sat in a big circle.

"Whats going on?" 

"spin the bottle baby girl!, take a seat" Chop beamed pointing to the only free space next to Finn, okay so the thing with Finn was she never meant to not talk to him they just never had the chance it wasn’t her fault it was Chop’s and the girls for wanting this party.

"Hi" she said sitting down, for some reason he didn’t look at her.

"Alright" he mumbled still not looking at her.

"whats wrong?" she asked.

"nowt why?" he finally looked over for a split second.

"well your being totally weird for one and why aren’t you looking at me!".

"coz your being totally weird to me thats why, you haven’t spoken to me all day and why you dressed like Chloe?" 

She wasn’t dressed like Chloe well okay maybe a little the makeup was over the top and the dress was a little short but why would he care he’s barley spoken to her since the night before.

He might be in love with her but he told himself she had to know the truth she did look like Chloe and not in a good way, she looked fine in her normal clothes beautiful even.

"prick" she mumbled that was all she could say standing up making her way out of the room and downstairs and outside for some fresh air, pulling a blanket outside with her.

"Rae!" Finn shouted making his way outside to find her, there she was huddled on steps in a blanket.

"Rae i’m sorry, look i didn’t mean it like that it’s just not you ya know" sitting down next to her pulling her to him wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, i just wanted to look nice for once".

"you always look nice and beautiful to me" he said stroking her hair softly.

"come on you’re freezing out here lets get you inside yeah?" Finn suggested, they both stood making the way back inside and upstairs to her mum’s room.

"Finn?" 

"yeah?"

"can you sleep with me in here tonight?" Rae asked slipping a t-shirt over her head, looking at Finn waiting for his answer.

"sure" he smiled taking off his shoes and clothes.

Rae slipped her dress off under the t-shirt not really feeling consensus about Finn being there.

Then he kissed her slowly taking his time to savor her lips on his, he slowly lead her to the bed laying her down stripping her of her remaining clothes, as she did with his, a strange passion kind of thing took over them, both exploring each other for the first time not knowing what this meant for them, the friendship they had was broken the moment her gently slipped into her opening, kissing and nibbling her neck looking back up at her, he slowly slipped in and out of her never breaking eye contact with her, suddenly she saw stars an orgasm ripping through her like no over she’d ever had, Finn thrust into her a few more times biting down on her neck again, before coming to orgasm, kissing her lips softly, he pulled out and laid next to her. 

they both slipped under the covers, confused yet happy it had just happened.

"I am sorry about earlier Rae" Finn said panting slightly out of breath still.

”no don’t be you were right i just went along with Chloe’s plans and got caught up in it all” 

"don’t do it again, i like you naturel".

Rae snuggled into his open arms not really thinking about what she was doing too tired to care, sleep slowly taking over them both.

"Shit!" Rae mumbled to herself looking around for her bra.

"What’s wrong?" Finn asked just waking up, getting up pulling his boxers and jeans on.

"Where’s my bra, i can’t find it" not making eye contact with him.

"Dunno you look fine can’t really notice them anyway".

Okay so you could notice but she looked fine in her leggings and band t-shirt, her hair a little mushed up in a bobble and then there was that on her neck, a deep purple and red hickey had blossomed on her on the side of her neck.

"Shit Rae i’m sorry" he touched the side of her neck she winced a little.

"i’ll be fine, i’ll just put my hair down".

"okay". 

Fixing his own hair he opened the door and headed to the lounge lighting cig on the way, nudging Chop awake who was snuggled up with Izzy, passing the cig to him and then putting decent tune on.

Rae was beyond annoyed walking down stairs braless she had to find later and had to be careful when she move her neck was stiff as well.

The house was tidy and everyone was getting ready to leave, she hugged everyone apart from Finn who was collecting his CD’s he brought.

"I’ll ring you later Rae" Finn said then leant forwards pecking her on the cheek.

"What was that about" Chloe asked.

"we kind of slept together last night actually i don’t even know why Chlo".

"wow! oh my god Rae congratulations" she jumped hugging Rae.

"thanks i guess".

"so are you guys together now?" she asked.

"I don’t think so"

"why?"

"we haven’t spoken about it yet"

"well get talking you coming to the pub later?, i need to get home and have a shower" Chloe said grabbing her bag.

"sure, see you later".

"later’s" Chloe called shutting the door behind her.

running back up stairs she looked under the bed that’s were it was.


	4. Friend’s with benefits. (4/?) Chops big idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this parts inspired by a little bit of the rave, i may write another part after this for the rave chapter and Chops got a little plan! (be warned!, plans don't always work out).....

In fact there was no talking at the pub between Rae and Finn, it was like nothing had ever happened before.

They only spoke about music and that was it, that night Rae laid in bed she couldn’t figure out what was happening with them now? One minute they were declaring their love for each other the next they ended up in bed together and now nothing, she put it all behind her thinking just to let it all go and face the fact that he might just of been using her for a shag.

He hadn’t seen her for a few days no one had seen her, she was hiding from everyone, he never really understood why she was hiding he loved her but it was like there was something between them keeping them apart, he needed to take the next step but didn’t know how so he opted for being the usual grumpy Finn.

She plucked up all her courage walking to the pub, the whole gang was there waiting for her, most likely Finn would be there too, but she didn’t care she had spent the last few days moping around feeling sorry for herself in that dark part of her, she pulled herself back out, dusted herself off and was getting on with her life now.

pushing the old battered door open the girls screamed and ran to her hugging her like it had been months.

"where the hell have you been Rae?" Chloe asked truly concerned for her.

"Rae are you okay?, are you ill?" Izzy asked hugging Rae tighter then pulling back looking her up and down just to be sure.

"I’m fine you guys, i promise i’d tell you if i wasn’t", hugging both girls again.  
Taking a seat at the table to her surprise Finn pushed a pint in front of her.  
"Thanks but i don’t want it, can’t drink" she pushed it back to him, Chloe gave her a funny look Rae mouth, "i’ll tell you later".  
"fine whatever", taking the pint back passing it to Chop who gladly took it, he was shocked more than shocked by Rae, she had never refused a pint before something was wrong she was being weird and well she looked a little ill he made a mental note to talk to Izzy and Chloe about Rae.

"Right so this rave where abouts is it?, can i get a lift Chop?" Rae asked.  
she really wanted to go the rave it sounded great she just couldn’t drink but she had an idea, skipping her pills that morning, she knew it would be a bad idea but she felt fine knowing there wasn’t anything bad happening.

"dunno some secret building but i know the way and course yeah no problem".

Chop grinned his little master plan coming to together, there wasn’t actually a rave he just needed something they would both like to get them to the estate, he, Izzy, Chloe and Archie had began plotting, Rae and Finn liked each other but they were too stupid and stubborn to tell each other, Chop had his plan sorted getting them both together in one room to talk it all out, Chop also figured the door might have to be locked just in case and some tunes it would be a long night ahead.

the girls decided everyone should get ready at Rae’s because she still had an empty, all part of Chops plan he noticed some hand cuffs inside Linda’s room, swiftly walking in and setting his plans into motion.

"Rae come here let me curl your hair, i promise i won’t touch you with any make up!" Chloe shouted upstairs, Rae was hiding in her room refusing to come near Chloe until the make up was safely put away.

"RAE!, its gone" Izzy shouted upstairs, Chloe must be the only person who could scare Rae that much with make-up.

"okay, okay I’m coming!" Rae descended down stairs in her new red, short skater dress styled with her leather jacket, black tights and her old army boots, Chloe had insisted she bought the dress.

Finn slung off his leather jacket sinking into the sofa in Rae’s lounge. as she walked in, his mouth dropped open she looked amazing like she had made no effort at all, the red brought out her eyes, he needed to make a move tonight or someone else would.

"Alright?" Rae asked Finn.

"yeah just going to toilet" Finn stuttered, being too embarrassed to reveal to real reason.  
sometime later, the music was pumping through the house, the numbers swelled up alot more than she expected but it was a party and she was enjoying it so far.

"spin the bottle!" Chop announced in the lounge manoeuvring everyone up stairs.

Chloe was the first one to kiss some lad from college, the next was Izzy and Archie, Rae and a girl she had never met before, surprisingly the bottle landed on Finn then Chop they pulled face’s at each other but did a little peck on the lips because Chop had earlier said “there’s no backing out of this one guys!” eww didn’t want that one in my head at all! Jesus.

The cupboard was next luckily the bottle didn’t land on her so she was safe.

The party died, everyone was gone apart from the gang, she muttered night dragging herself up stairs to her room, she stripped her clothes off and slumped into bed, her door opened and closed again and then some rusteling around, the bed dipped down she didn’t bother to look she knew who it was she rolled over near to the wall trying to drift off again, Finn slipped under the covers slinging an arm around and snuggling behind her before falling to sleep.

she woke up to banging downstairs, she moved slowly trying not to wake Finn as he rolled over pulling the covers over his head clearly awake, finding some fresh clothes she quickly dressed.

"RAE!, FINN!" Chloe shouted.

She slapped Finn’s head for him to get up before heading downstairs, she heard a muffled “dickhead” from upstairs.

"what?" Rae asked brushing her hair whilst walking into the kitchen only to see Chloe bright as always and Archie with his head on the table and a damp cloth on his forehead.

"bloody hell Arch you look rough mate" she walked past rubbing his back lightly, Finn came in a frown set on his face and a cig hanging from his lips, "mornin" he muttered, grabbing the tea Rae had just made herself, "oi cheeky sod!".

Chop ran into the room with something dangling from his hand, he rounded Rae snapping the cuff to her wrist then turned to grab Finn’s to.

"Chop what the hell!" Finn shouted, pulling his arm only it was attached to Rae.  
"you better get this bloody thing off me now!" Rae said poking Chop in the chest.

Chop backed away to the kitchen door pushing everyone else with him.

"no" Chop simply answered.

"no?" Finn asked.

"no, you gotta sort your shit out kids see’s you later". Chop waved pushing the gang down the hall and out the door with a slam.

"so…". Rae started.

"so..what now Rae?" Finn asked.


	5. Friend’s with benefits. (5/?) What now?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a very long part, just rae and finn talking about there feelings for each other and a little about Rae’s mental state coming between them.

"What now?".

"umm i…" multiple things were running around in her head, they was no way she could get away from him now, they were stuck together for while.

"just come sit down Rae" Finn had a plan forming in his brain to finally get through to her but if it didn’t work now then he would just give up completely on them.

"actually im tired Finn, im going to bed" he followed her up stairs like he really had a choice, he would have followed her anyway, somewhere tucked deep in his heart was Rae, just sat there killing him with mixed emotions and blowing hot and cold when he finally thinks he’s got somewhere with her, then like a ton of rocks come landing straight on his head, back to stage one again, yeah they’ve slept together but as soon as it’s over she retracts into her shell and pushes him away again, he was stumped not really knowing how to continue this, yeah she had problems, mental health stuff he didn’t really understand that much but he’s tried to help her get better, it doesn’t work that way she told him he can't fix her only she can.  
She settled into bed Finn next to her above the covers, he had questions and wanted some answers.

"Rae why do ya keep fobbing me off?" 

"what do you mean?"

"i mean like when we had sex, it was amazing right best i’ve ever had, when we where done you just went back into yoursen" he explained the best he could.

"It was amazing but we’re just friends so it doesn’t really mean anything does it?" she whispered the words, not true words but she couldn’t be with Finn it was all wrong to her.

"why can’t we just be together?"

"because i’ve got problems you know that and i can’t be with you, it’s not right in this world people look at me and you together and just stare and make horrible remarks about how i look with you and i don’t want you to get shit because of me, you deserve so much more, someone thinner than me someone you can be seen with, someone normal"

"that just bullshit Rae your taking the easy way out!, i don’t give a fuck what anyone says just stop thinking that everyones looking coz there not it could just be your imagination ya know"

"it’s not i’ve seen them the time at college you was flirting with me non stop and there was a bunch of girls staring and and whispering and pointing at me and then at you so no i didn’t imagine this i know what i saw Finn, i’ve had it all my life and it will never change, it’s for the best Finn we should just be friends".

"it will change just believe in yourself, stop giving up when things get tough in life, only you can change what’s going on in that head of your’s, just try for us Rae that’s all im asking from you, do that one thing for me, you said you loved me, you never say it if you don’t mean and guess what i did mean it, i meant it Rae you’re everything to me, please just trust me, anyone says anything and ill smack em one coz i love you Rae"

"give me some time to think this through and i promise ill try just for you and i did mean it, you know you once said to Chloe you don’t really kiss someone if you don’t mean it and i guess that’s true coz i did mean it with you Finn, i love you too, i am sorry for blowing hot and cold with you it’s just how i am in my head, i think i could he want me im just a blog and he’s the fittest lad in lincolnshire, but i know you love me and i just have to get my head round it"

"so would you say no to a date with me?"

"only if you promise not to tell to the gang just yet" the gang was great but she needed time and Finn knew that.

"okay deal and no make over’s it’s not you, more Chlo and Izzy" Rae giggled nestling into Finn’s chest.

"not my fault they get weird when it comes to makeup, get screamy and stuff, not my thing really" one thing Finn loved about her she wasn’t girly only a little but that was fine, he liked her just the way she was.

"how about tomorrow night for our date?"

"sure" she smiled at him.

"we need to find Chop and bloody strangle him then hug him" they burst out into fit a giggles.


	6. Friend’s with benefits. (6/?) Date night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!, talks of Tix, the hospital and Finn’s nan, heart to hearts and Babylon Zoo..

A plan formed in Finn’s head he knew exactly what he wanted to do for the DATE TONIGHT, they spent the day together still cuffed, luckily Karim had some pliers in the shed, but still Chop was still in the shit for his idea, even though it did work it wasn’t one of his best but Finn had to thank him too.

They had an understanding now, not to lie to each other and always to speak instead of bottling important things up, they were mainly things for Rae, kind of like a small set of rules just for them.  
he ROLLED UP outside Rae’s house at just gone six she was waiting outside on the doorstep a smile spread across her face when she saw Finn pull.

"Alright?"

"yeah, just this feels weird don’t you think?"

"how do you mean?"

"well we’ve liked each other for so long and we decide just now to start dating, aren’t we meant to date first before umm…" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don’t care Rae no one can tell us what to do, we do this on our terms not anyone else’s" he planted a soft kiss on her lips effectively shutting her up, for a few seconds.

"i know our terms, right" she blushed furiously at him speaking so assertively.

she walked into the cafe sitting down watching Finn order food and drinks at the counter, she had been thinking for a long while about her feeling for him, they became much bigger then she thought they were, she wanted to see him everyday and when she didn’t she missed him, like he was a million miles away but in reality he was across the room and she still missed him, she had it so bad she completely and totally in love with him.  
conversation flowed freely between the pair, bands, lyrics, even there favorite colour’s, between them they had found out new things they never actually knew about each other untill now.

"what’s the best thing that’s ever happened in your life?" Finn asked stuffing more chips into his mouth.

”probably meeting the gang, you’ve all helped me in your own little ways, ya know i had a friend in the hospital called Tix and she didn’t make she died because she wouldn’t eat, she used to call me skinny and i used to call her fatty, it was just our little thing ya know” she glanced down at her chips pushing them away,

“I’ve never told anyone about her before, i feel like i can trust you with my life” she whispered.

"when did you meet her?" Finn found she needed to talk about this it could bring them closer because he’s the first one she’s ever confined in about Tix.

"when my scare’s were healed they moved me to the ward and i met her in the common room, she was curled up sat on THE CHAIR looking out of the window, we started talking after a few days, she introduced me to Danny, she didn’t like to be touched, i think something bad happened at home for her to be like that but she never told me, she was my bestfriend Finn and i do miss her more then anyone will ever know". Finn grasped her hand over the table.

"when my nan died i felt like my heart got ripped out, it was horrible i didn’t talk to anyone for days, not even my dad, i remember one time I where meant to go to the beach with my nan, on the way there we got totally lost somewhere in the countryside and had to ring my dad to help us luckily there was a shop so she gave me twenty pound to spent on what ever i wanted, that’s when i bought my first record, after that she bought me one every time we went out together, i do miss her loads but she would rise from the dead and kick me up the arse if didn’t stop moping around, you helped the night at that party i saw you there, you played Mazzy star fade in to you and that was one of her favourite songs, it reminded me of the happy times and family days out and visiting her in hospital before she passed, she used to say ‘follow your heart but if that doesn’t work use your brain if you have one in there’, i wished you could of met her she would of loved ya, with all the talking you do, she would’ve had a hard time keeping up, she liked to talk alot, i just listened, it was all mainly advice about life and to have fun and not waist away the days doing nothing.." he smiled, Rae’s eyes filled with tears, just happy and a little sad tears.

"Once at the hospital me, Tix and Danny sneaked out to the pond down the road, we stayed there all day long, Tix loved it she didn’t speak much that day but i knew she loved it, me and Danny put our feet in the water but Tix couldn’t let go, she didn’t have any fight left in her, when she collapsed i blamed myself for being better and leaving the hospital but Kester said her heart just gave out and i wasn’t my fault, she was so ill but she didn’t want help from anyone, she just slowly faded away in front of everybody’s eyes, thinking about the good times helps me a lot, Kester said that i needed to grieve for her, i didn’t go to her funeral i just couldn’t so i bottled everything up and then i exploded, couldn’t stop crying i sat at her grave for hours talking about the old times, i wrote her letter about what i was doing, who i had met, i wrote about college, about my family and about you, i didn’t go because she wouldn’t of cared if i did or not, but again Kester said life goes on and we could all cry our selves out but Tix wouldn’t want that she would want me to be happy and to dwell on things i can’t change in life".

"Kester?" he whispered.

"he’s like a doctor but not if you get what i mean, we talk about my life, how im feeling, what i’ve been up to, or just have a cuppa if i don’t want to speak, he gets me just like you do…sometimes i can’t face the world, like i have bad days then good days, when i have a bad day i retrieve into myself, the bad thoughts flood bad and it feels like there’s no way out of the black pit in my head, but i do pull through it takes time and patience’s, it hasn’t happened for a long while now not since i was with Kendo, that was a bad thing i shouldn’t have gone along with him, it was like another Liam but i didn’t know i was doing it, i spoke to Chloe she got me and we talked, i explained how it made me feel to be with him and she told me that’s how she felt with Ian, like your empty and just watching the world pass you by and you can’t stop it no matter what you do, i’m better now though "

"does IT HELP, i mean Kester does he help?".

"it does, IT HELPS me alot".

"you don’t need to feel like your not wanted or that you don’t deserve me, i spoke to Chloe too she told me but not everything, she said she felt like there was no way out, i understand that Rae, i do, please talk to me i’m not good with words but when i’m with you i just can’t stop talking to you, it all just spills out" he grinned.

He pushed the door leading Rae over to the reggie section.

"right this one is totally the best i’m buying it, you can come back to mine later and listen to it, you can’t go wrong with Bob Marley" he grinned.

"no way i’m not injuring that rubbish no way Finn!" she turned walking down to another aisle.

He jogged up to her wrapping an arm around her waist preventing her from escaping from him.

"just give it a chance please, come on i never got the chance to show you all my reggie collection, please Rae" he did his best puppy eyes at her.

"okay but pub first, i can’t be sober listening to that crap", she strutted out of the shop waiting for him to pay and follow.  
The reggie was thrown disgracefully on the back seat of the car by Rae still insisting it was complete shit, they parked in the car park of the pub, in serious need of a pint or two.

"Rae?" she looked up to see Kendo stood near there table, she pulled her hand out of Finn’s looking and waiting for Kendo to speak again.

"what you doing in here with him?" he pointed at Finn.

"on a date" Rae replied.

"fuck off he would never date you"

"whats that suppose to mean you prick!" Finn stood up facing him.

"that she’s a minger, used trash, dirty little slag, you get what i’m saying mate, no but me actually wanted her" he laughed.

"she’s not and she is definitely not yours, you don’t a human being, so do one now!".

"na mate want a word with her" he yanked her face to him, "outside now". Finn stepped in and pushed him away, a few people in the pub turned to watch, asking Finn if he needed help.

"no, just leave me alone please" she pushed her arms out infront of her body to prevent him from coming near her again, she moved and clung to Finn’s side.

"Fuck off she ain’t having anything to do with you no more Rae’s already told you that now get out".

He lunged for Finn punching him in the jaw, Finn grabbed Kendo’s hand twisting it around his back restraining him, Finn lent down whispering into his ear, “now do one” and punched him hard in his side.

Kendo scrambled up rushing passed to onlookers out the pub door.

"you okay baby?"

"i’m fine Finn just a bit shook up, oh god look at you hand", his hand was slightly cut with a little bruising coming through.

"i’ll be fine come on we can go back to mine" he lead her outside opening his car door for her.

Rae lightly dabbed Finn’s injured knuckles, watching him wince slightly at the cream she applied.

"you didn’t have to do that".

"anyone would of done the same Rae"

"no they wouldn’t, just you" she smiled, placing a plaster on his cut hand then a she kissed his cheek, "thanks".

"you don’t need to thank me Rae, it’s my job to look after you, to look out for you and keep that twat away, i only did it coz your special" he saw Rae’s face drop, "not in that way you div, your special to me, coz I’ve loved ever since i saw you staring at me at school, i noticed coz i was always looking at you" he looked at her for a sign she was still listening to him babbling.

"well you can stop staring at me now" she laughed.

"never gunna happen" he lead her through to his room and into his bed.

He woke to the sound of music playing quietly and the smell of tea filling the air around him, he looked to the left watching Rae stood up next to his large collection of records flicking throw them and pulling one or two out.

"stop staring at me Finn" she twirled around proving her point he was sat up watching her move around his room.

"I’m not" he sulked, she dropped the record she was holding and made her way back over to the bed.

"you was!" she accused, sat up kneeling next to him.

"i was not, what were you doing anyway?" he pulled her down hugging her to his chest, she dragged her finger up his chest making patterns.

"just looking"

"what at?"

"the sky" she laughed.

"really Rae"

"no so you have a few good records".

"oh yeah" he grinned.

"yeah but then i found…" she jumped up grabbing a record, "this and now I’ve changed my mind about you, really Finley Babylon Zoo?" she smiled cheekily at him sitting back down.

"but it’s our song Rae!"

"it’s not!"

"it is and it always will be, because one day i’ll play that song so much you will never forget it"

"you wouldn’t?"

"i would, lock you away in my room and play it 24/7 till you admitted it is out song!"

"i don’t believe you Finn".

"oh you don’t" he jumped up, slipping the record on and closed the door behind him.

one hour later the record was still playing, the song sifting throw the door into Finn’s ear drums.

"Fine it’s our song!" she shouted knocking on the door.

the door swung open Finn had fresh tea and biscuits and a few magazines under his arm.

"thank fuck for that, thought you were gunna take all day Rae.

**Author's Note:**

> still more chapters to come not sure how many  
> Thanks for reading!.x


End file.
